criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex'ahlia de Rolo
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Vexahlia | S1App = true | Name = Vex'ahliaDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 2m06s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Vex | Race = Half-elf | Class = Ranger | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Vax'ildan - Brother Unnamed elven father Unnamed human mother Unamed half-sister | Link = Trinket - Bear Companion | Stats = true | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 7 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 17 | Fanart = }}Vex'ahlia, or Vex, is a Half-Elf ranger and a member of Vox Machina. She is played by Laura Bailey. Intro "Like so many half-elves, Vex'ahlia has spent most of her life suffering the cool reception of a people who don't fully accept her. Born of a human mother, and an elven father who only later in life took an interest in their existence, Vex'ahlia and her twin brother Vax'ildan quickly realized the only people they could truly rely on in this world were each other. It was at the age of 10 when the two were taken from their mother, and brought to live in Singorn, the isolated elven city for which their father was an ambassador. He quietly took them in, but always kept an icy distance, and after too many years of disdainful looks, the pair decided to leave his indifference behind, and set out on their own. Vax took to the cities, stealing small trinkets and learning the ways of the thief, while Vex kept to the woods. She preferred the isolation. Always the keen observer, she learned to hunt and to track, to spy and to shoot. And through a series of fateful events, earned herself a companion in the form of a bear, her own stolen Trinket, to fight alongside her and protect her fiercely. Also he is adorable, and gives expert massages." Character Information Vex is fluent in Common, Elven (assumed based on background), and Deep Speech. Vex's favorite terrains being forests and the Under Dark. She acts as a long-ranged fighter within her group. However, besides this she has a bear companion named Trinket that engages in close-ranged combat should the need arise, though she prefers to keep him back away from the enemy. Aside from this, she is one of the stealthier members in her group, and often will scout ahead of the group in order to get information on enemies. She also is very deceptive, and can usually bluff her way through various social encounters should the need arise. She also is a tracker, and can use her abilities to hunt her enemies. Vex and Trinket became companions when she accidentally trusted poachers too much and ended up being captured by them. Using her skills, she escaped from the cage they had locked her up in and took out the two poachers. She found a large female bear in one of their cages that was very badly injured due to the poachers harvesting from it's body. Vex put the bear out of her misery only to realize that she had a cub. She rescued the young bear and they have been together since. Vex has a twin brother known as Vax, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of Hubris, where they are forced to work with different groups of people. Unofficially, she is the treasurer for Vox Machina, and often only gives cryptic answers when questioned by the group about how much gold they have. Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered that they now have a half-sister. Trinket was nearly killed when Grog attempted to disarm a room full of traps by hitting the bear on his backside with the blunt of his axe, causing Trinket to charge straight into the traps, catching all of them. Vex was very angry with the Goliath afterwards. Vex may have been the one who castrated a troll that was "attacking" Tiberius. Magic Items * Blazing Bow String (Tiberius's making) * Bloodseeking Bow * Mithril Chain * Telepathic Earring (Tiberius's making) Quests While it is unclear what exactly Vex's main quest is, both she and Vax are likely looking for the dragon that was responsible for their mother's death to avenge her. Abilities Vex often uses magic that enhances her marksmanship and increases her arrows attack damage. Half-Elf Abilities * Low Light Vision Ranger Abilities * Primeval Awareness Ranger Buffs * Protection From Poison Ranger Attacks * Barrage a Cone * Conjure Barrage * Hail of Thorns * Lightning Arrow Ranger Enhancements * Hunter's Mark Percy's Ammunition * Ensnare Arrow * Explosive Arrow * Trip Arrow Tiberius's Ammunition * Sleep Arrow References